1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for controlling presentation slides, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling presentation slides using a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increased functionality of mobile terminals, users now can enjoy applications with their mobile terminals that previously were only available in a desktop Personal Computer (PC). In addition, by taking advantage of the mobility of mobile terminals, many new applications have been developed.
Along with the development of the performance and associated functions of mobile terminals, collaboration and convergence services with existing PCs are becoming more common, raising a demand for related applications.